Ahjric
Ahjric (EYE-rik) is a collective term for the three species native to Ahjri: the Sirukti, Lonkapi, and Gaili. It is also the demonym for any resident or product of Ahjri. Each species has strong canine traits, though each has unique differences. Humans have stated that the Sirukti resemble dingoes; the Lonkapi resemble wolves; and the Gaili resemble hyenas. They are collectively one of the most widespread civilizations in the galaxy and are well versed in modern technology. History All three species developed independently of one another, with each residing on their own continent. These species began to interact once seafaring vessels were invented, which led to both friendly commerce and open war. Mixed-species societies were not seen until their Renaissance era. Electricity was discovered during the middle of the Renaissance. During the late Renaissance, rudimentary mechanical computation machines were invented, paving the way for their higher counterparts as electrical devices were developed. By the beginning of their Industrial Revolution less than half a century later, simple (and massive) electronic computers were present. Around the Human year of 2100 began the Space Age of Ahjri; a team of astronauts landed on Ahjri's largest moon, Jae, a few years later. Practical space travel was made possible around 2150, when a Lonkapi scientist invented a rudimentary warp drive. First contact with extraahjrics (aliens) occurred in 2178. Personality traits No specific set of personality traits can be attributed to Ahjrics as a whole, or even each individual species. Different cultures within each species can be seen everywhere, ranging from pacifistic to warmongering. There are stereotypes, however. Since Ahjrics often comprise exploration parties, it is not uncommon for the assumption to be made that all Ahjrics are interested in discovery and even conquest. Another stereotype is that all Gaili are fighting masters or bloodthirsty warriors. This is due to their sharp teeth, perpetually extended claws, and the bony bulb present on the end of the tail. Ahjrics are known to consume beskedar, which is one of Ahjri's equivalents to chocolate. Another food, dabin, is a popular grain native to Ahjri. Appearance All three species are covered with fur and possess tails, and generally stand taller than Humans. Certain races within each species may be taller or shorter than average. Height *Sirukti are the tallest of the three species, with males averaging about 6'3" and females averaging 6'0". *Lonkapi come at the middle, with 6'0" for males and 5'10" for females. *Gaili are the shortest, with 5'10" for males and 5'8" for females. Tails Tails have a distinctive shape per species, but variations exist per individual and race. *Sirukti tails are saber-shaped and come down to the lower femur. *Lonkapi tails are fluffier and have more of a club shape, and extend just past the knee. *Gaili tails are about mid-femur length, very shaggy, and feature a bulbous osteoderm (bony lump) at the tip. Fur Sirukti fur is short, Lonkapi fur is a bit longer, and Gaili fur is borderline shaggy. Fur patterns vary per species as well: *Sirukti are commonly a solid color or feature broad, asymmetrical patches of two to three colors, and these are generally different variants of the same color. Point coloration, harlequin, and squared patches are seen as well. Common base colors include cerulean, periwinkle, steel, turquois, pewter, gray, and charcoal. Tan and black are seen as base colors occasionally, but is more often a secondary color along with white and gold. *Lonkapi typically feature two to four colors in patterns such as bicolor, brindle, point coloration, and rabicano. Common base colors include brown, tan, gold, amber, and apricot. Secondaries include white and various shades of brown and orange. Black is extremely rare. *Gaili can display up to five colors in patterns such as merle, vertical stripes, and leopard complex. Common base colors include burgundy, cerise, crimson, raspberry, and wine. Secondaries include various shades of orange, but rarely white or black. Hands and feet Each species has unique hands and feet as well, but share the trait of having four fingers and a thumb per hand. *Sirukti hands are quite humanoid in appearance, though the fingertips are more rounded. They have claws instead of nails, and these claws are protractile. Their feet feature claws and darker pads. *Lonkapi hands are more rounded overall, almost paw-like, but still very dexterous. They feature thick nails rather than claws. Their feet also have nails, but no obvious pads. *Gaili hands and feet are similar to those of Sirukti, but broader. The finger- and toetips feature strong, perpetually drawn claws that protrude from the bone. A fair number of places on Ahjri require Gaili to either wear handgear to conceal the claws' sharp points, or file them (laws vary per district and nation). Ears Ahjric ears are positioned higher than Human ears and extend much further out from the skull. Ear shapes vary per species as well: *Sirukti ears are the tallest and somewhat spade-shaped, and feature a pointed tip. *Lonkapi ears are shorter and thicker with a more triangular appearance, and feature a more rounded tip. *Gaili ears are rounded, broad, and are the shortest. Gaili also have short fangs, while the other two species lack fangs entirely. Biology Each species possesses two hearts and red blood. They have a standard nervous system, though Gaili possess a "specifier," an organ in the roof of the mouth that assists in chemical identification (much like snakes) to make up for the fact that the Gaili sense of smell is least of the three species. Ahjrics have a wider range of hearing than Humans, but only by a small margin. The three species are, on average, somewhat stronger than a Human of similar size. Their organ structure differs from that of Humans; for example, a multichambered organ takes the place of intestines. The average natural lifespan for Sirukti, Lonkapi and Gaili are 140, 155, and 150 years, respectively, though there are records of a few individuals from each species having lived up to 170 without biotechnological aid. With biotech involved, the limit can be increased to 200. Language One of the most common of the thousands of languages present on Ahjri is Anczica (an-ZEE-kuh). Because this language does not use the letters B, F, Q and X, loan words such as "beskedar" and "dabin" would be pronounced "peskedar" and "dapin," respectively. Category:Species Category:Caninoid sentient species